First Kiss: Carrie
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Carrie White's first kiss! Tommy and Carrie White fluff! *oneshot*


**First-Kiss**

**XX**

You were nervous I could tell. You looked ever so beautiful tonight in that dress I didn't know if I could handle the silence much longer.

I scoot a little closer and ask: "You nervous?" you look over at me like I had startled you or something. "Yes…was all I hear from you as I fixed the white lapels of my tux; much more nervous than you could ever imagine.

I swallowed and breathe in deep. I smile over at you; "Well don't be…just pretend you are somebody else." I grin wide trying my best to sound serious but the lovely look on your face made it hard to do anything. Her needle thin eyebrows twitch and I turn away only to snicker.

"Make an accent, wait no; don't do that, that's stupid." I reassured you as well as myself, staring down at my clammy hands between my jelly knees.

I saw you at the side of my eyes eyeing me for a decent amount of time. I couldn't help but look over at you also and smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked dusting my tux one last time.

The atmosphere around us went totally blank; "Can we wait for a few more seconds?" you ask very softly I could barely hear. So I nodded in acknowledgement only wanting the best for you. I nod again-once to show you I agree and sit back slowly.

My mouth opened and a large breath of hot air escaped. Then out of the blue you turn to me and your blue eyes stretch so large it surprised me: "What is it…is there something on my face?" I hurried, heating up more than I ever imagined someone could, feeling my face with eager hands.

All I noticed while doing so was your soft laugh; I didn't understand.

"What?" I began to raise my voice just slightly sitting up feeling the heat rush to my face without warning at all.

You still give me that happy-like expression that freaked me out but all the same excited me. "You smell nice." You told me and finally I had the chance to finally cool down and stare in complete confusion. So I had flipped out all because of my smell?

I didn't know what else to say at the moment. "Th-thanks?" I breathed heavy sitting back again, trying to forget everything that had just happened.

…

Minutes pass by and you were ready.

I moved around in my seat giving you the chance to realize what I was doing. You attempt to leave the car but I stop you with one of my hands on your arm and you stopped.

"What is it?" you wondered giving me such a cute look I growled to myself. My grip on your arm had gotten tighter and tighter. I didn't know why I was doing such a thing but I guess it was meant to happen.

You don't fuss or move away. You just sit there staring into my eyes as I do you. "You smell nice too." I whisper and before leaving the limo I lean in forward and let my lips touch the little space right by your eye. It wasn't supposed to happen this way but I guess it did.

I didn't want you to become frightened of me if I did it right away; you were too sweet and unique to let go. "Sorry about that Carrie-I wasn't trying to make a move or anything…" I moved my hand from your arm and scratch the back of my neck. That's when I started to lose myself all over again and panicked. I was worried that you might notice and you did but you didn't make fun.

"It's fine…I have never kissed a boy before." You admitted and my mouth hung open. I felt a tickle in the back of my throat but held it back before it came up.

It was kind of cute and it was my only chance to change that.

"Then let me be that first boy Carrie." I said silently to you and you turn away to the window watching the others and their dates enter the school.

You were nervous and that was okay. "Let's go." I decided it should wait and I left the vehicle. I walked around the car and opened your door. You looked surprised; much than before actually.

You don't budge when I give you my hand. "Can I kiss you?" was all that you said before anything else happened. Others around me began to stare and realize who Tommy Ross the cute popular senior boy was taking to the prom and snickered. I could feel the pain but the pain that would hurt Carrie was what worried me the most.

I licked my lips over once and swallowed.

I lean in forward again and tilt my head just enough for our lips to meet perfectly. You still move somewhat but not as much and I moved my hands into the car and grab you. I held you still and come in for the kiss.

It wasn't what I expected it to be; it was a bit hard but sweet enough for you to enjoy. Your lips felt like feathery velvet against mine and I wouldn't dare leave. Not yet.

My hands over your shoulders move up further until I cupped them over your cheeks and go deeper. Everything seemed to fade around me and all I could really see was you and me and that all seemed to be the only thing that really mattered.

You don't pull away instead you pull me.

I agree to your tug and enter the vehicle once more. After I was inside I closed the door and return to you again.

You were red and very scared looking. It scared me and I sat up brushing myself off. "I am sorry Carrie that wasn't supposed to happen like that." I laughed small and lick the fruity flavored lip balm from my lips and was tempted for more.

"It's okay." You tell me with swollen lips trying to recover from that first time experience.

I swallowed again as I tapped my fingers on my knees to escape the crazy awkwardness. "Do you think I was too weird…Tommy?" you jump up and move towards me. I don't move a muscle but something in my chest jumped hard.

"No-no you were not. You are not weird at all Carrie." I assured you the best I could moving closer towards you also but a bit too close for comfort.

I felt stupid being this close. But you didn't seem to care…so I kissed you again-and again…and again!

**::**

We both moved back and I ask: "Ready?" holding out my arm for you. You look at it with sparkles in your eyes; "Yes." We both smiled and left the car.

**::**

**E/N: Just a oneshot of Tommy Ross and Carrie White! 2002 version! I was actually going to make Tommy go all out on Carrie but that is too OOC. Thanx for reading! :3**


End file.
